vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patapon
|-|Patapon 1= |-|Patapon 2= |-|Patapon 3= Summary Patapon is a PSP game series developed by Pyramid Studios and published by Japan Studios, with designs by Rolito. The game series centers around the Patapon Tribe as they journey through hostile lands and dangerous enemies, lead by Kami, to seek and discover the sacred land Earthend and gaze upon a magical item named IT. Powers Of The Verse The verse is surprisingly more powerful than its initial impression would apply. The Patapons themselves are able to tank Building level attacks from massive monsters, while the other tribes have powerful Generals able to take on the whole army. Speedwise, however, they lack any notable feats. The High tiers, which include the leaders of the tribes, are often one of the most powerful magic wielders, utilizing hax like Flight, Summoning, and Status Effect Inducement. However, the Mid tiers can boast other hax as well. The Main Protagonists and Antagonists of the last entry contain the most hax and power. Timeline *'Patapon 1' The once Mighty Patapons were enslaved by the Zigotons, old enemies of the Patapons after their god Kami disappears. One day, their Almighty returns to them after having been discovered by Hatapon the Flag Bearer. With their new found hope and motivation, the captured tribe destroys their captors and venture across the Zigoton land to find the fabled land Earthend. At the end of their journey, the tribe fights against the Queen of the Zigotons Kharma and her powerful master, Gorl, who has the power to obliterate the planet. Afterward. the Patapons march to the end of the continent to stare at the Sun rising, guised to believe it is IT. After the newly reformed Kharma informs them that the mistaken object is just the sun, they form a truce and build a ship to travel to Earthend. *'Patapon 2' After defeating the Zigotons and mistaking the Sun for IT, the Patapons make a truce with their former rivals and travel across the sea to find Earthend. After a fateful encounter with a Kraken, their plans are lead astray as the whole ship sinks and both tribes suffer heavily. When Hatapon is found by Kami, alongside three other survivors, they all march ahead to the foreign land rebuilding an army and skirmishing against a masked tribe called the Karmens. Among their quest, they discover a strange Patapon with apparent amnesia cursed to obey whoever names them who joins them and showcases his incredible powers. In the final confrontation, the leader of the Karmens Ormen Karmen reveals that he was the cause of the Patapon's downfall and the sudden infestation of demons into the world. After his defeat, alongside a last resort summoning of the great demon Dettankarmen, Hatapon and the three original Patapons find an egg and break it, believing the circular object to contain IT. However, The Patapon Princess is freed, further detailing that Hero received his mask from destroying the World Egg after being blackmailed by Ormen imprisoning her in an egg. She also tells the Hero to cleanse the world of Demons and to find Earthend. After the rescue, The Karmens join the Zigotons and the Patapons to build a bridge over a rainbow to Earthend. *'Patapon 3 ' Once the Rainbow Bridge was finished, the Patapons marched to another new land greeted by a large chest. Once opened, The Archfiends are freed and curse the Patapons, petrifying them. In the Aftermath, Hatapon is shown to survive thanks to his flag and meets the final prisoner in the chest, Silver Hoshipon. Using his powers, he fused the Almighty and the Hero to create the Uberhero. Doing the same to the original three Patapons, Ton Chin and Kan, they regroup back at the Hideout of the Four Patapon Champions of Lore. With their bestowed powers, the remaining Patapons fight through the now scarred lands to find the Archfiends and dispel them while fighting their chosen Dark Heroes. At the final resting place of the Archfiends, the evil djinns fuse with The Vessel to create Arch Pandara in an attempt to defeat the Patapons. In conclusion, the Patapons stand out on top but are separated from Uberhero. The avatar of Kami is confronted by an unknown entity requiring him to fulfill a wish, in which he responds to by wishing for his soul to be offered to save the Patapons. Meanwhile, The Original Three are transported to another unknown land. Silver Hoshipon appears and clarifies that the land they are in is Earthend, and that Good and Evil will be reborn into the world that they had destroyed, The Vessel. With his parting words, Silver Hoshipon restores Earthend and leaves Ton, Chin, and Kan to their final destination. With the curse lifted, the remaining Patapons and Meden march forward for their long journey to Earthend. Supporters/Opponents Supporters *PickAPoison963 *Just a Random Butler *Anttron224 Opponents Neutral Characters Patapon 1 *Patapon 1 Rarepons Patapon 2 *Heropon *Patapon 2 Rarepons Patapon 3 *Uberhero *Ton *Chin *Kan Zigoton Tribe *General Gong The Hawkeye *Makoton (Scorpiton) *Beetleton *Spiderton *Aiton *Queen Kharma *Goruru Karmen Tribe *Hukmen The Staffbearer *Nomen The Shieldbearer *Kimen The Spearbearer *Ormen Karmen *Makomen *Aimen *Dettankarmen Akumapon Tribe *Black Hoshipon *Kuwagattan *The Dark One Dark Heroes *Madfang Ragewolf *Naughtyfins *Standoffish Sonarchy *Rottenlee Ravenous *Gluttonous Buzzcrave *Slow-Moving Slogturtle *Miss Covet-Hiss The Seven Archfiends *The Archfiends Dodonga Family *Dodonga *Majidonga *Accursed Dodonga *Kacchindonga Kunel Family *Zaknel *Dokaknel Ciokina Family *Ciokina *Cioking Gaeen Family *Gaeen *Dogaeen Shookle Family *Shookle *ShooShookle Mochichi Family *Mochichi *Mochichichi *Fenicchi Centura Family *Centura *Darantula Manboth Family *Manboth *Manboroth Kanogias Family *Kanogias *Ganodias Gigant Family *Gigantus *Gigante King *Terantus Others *Gold Hoshipon *Mecha Hoshipon Category:Verses Category:Patapon Category:Games